


Darling

by DameGlammer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drag Queens, Feminization, Homophobic Slurs, Internal homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGlammer/pseuds/DameGlammer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is caught in his drag queen persona but of all people it was Harry Styles, their school's basketball team captain who's been in the closet all this time.





	Darling

"Fuck, just squeeze it in, honey. Come on, right there," Louis mewled through gritted teeth as Niall tried his best to get him cinched and ready for the next performance.

"Jesus, don't sneeze, else we might just hospitalize your ass tonight," Niall muttered.

"Is it done?" Louis bemoaned.

"Sure is," Niall said, wondering how he got himself here in the first place. The blond seemed out of place through the hustle and bustle of clicking heels and rustling gowns. "I better head up and help them set up the lights. Good luck on your show."

"Bye, hun," Louis said as he did some final touches on his make-up.

As he stared at his reflection, he is Louis no more. Instead, Eileen is staring back. She's all the glamour of tight waist, thick lashes, pastel pink curls, and glimmering night-gown display.

Eileen doesn't struggle with high-heels and corset digging through her skin.

Whenever she hits the stage she doesn't falter anymore. Except for this night.

Because at the far corner of the club, amidst all the outburst and applause for her, she sees a man he thought was straight as how a basketball player goes berserk through sweat and adrenaline. Harry Styles of all people is sitting alone in a gay bar gaping and fidgeting like he's never been in one before and staring up at her in awe.


End file.
